Rescinded Resignation
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: After Matt killed two women, his thoughts get the best of him. Fortunately, two people find him and talk some sense into him.


**_I never intended for the Gunsmoke episode, "A Daughter's Revenge," I wrote and uploaded last week to be a continuation, so that is why I made it a complete work. However, due to some of the feedback I received from loyal fanfiction members, I decided to write another Gunsmoke episode. In this one titled, "Rescinded Resignation," it explains why Matt had to do what he did in the latter. I do hope you all will enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_Rescinded Resignation_**

Festus stood in Doc's office pacing back and forth. He was concerned and Doc was the only person he thought could help.

"Festus, will you be still! You're making me nervous walking the same line over and over!"

"Well, Doc, it ain't right. He ain't right. Matthew's just a settin' behind his desk twiddling his two thumbs!" Festus said and tilted his hat back.

"I know Festus. I know."

"Then do something Doc! Give me some of them happy pills you make t' take t' him. Maybe some magic tonic," Festus asked as he picked up a bottle and showed it to Doc.

"Give me that Festus! You're gonna break it."

"Well Doc, do somethin' will you!" Festus exclaimed and Doc's office door opened and Kitty walked inside.

"Okay Doc. I've had enough. We've got to do something about Matt," Kitty announced as she stood in place looking at him.

"You two don't understand. I can't. I don't have anything that will help. The best medicine for Matt right now is time."

"Easy for you to say Doc. Matt didn't even know I was standing in his office. He's just got a blank stare on his face. I've never seen him like that."

"Well Kitty, wouldn't you if you had killed a woman?" Doc said and turned away from her and Festus.

Festus and Kitty turned and looked at each other as Doc's back faced them. They were both at a loss for words.

"It's no different from killing a man. He's done it before." Kitty finally said, breaking the silence that had suddenly entered the room.

"Kitty, this was totally different. It was a woman. That's a whole lot different than killing a man."

"Doesn't Matthew realize he had no choice? If he'd hadn't, he would not be here right now."

"Kitty, Matt knows that. That's what's wrong with him. She was getting ready to pull the trigger on that shotgun. He had no choice. It didn't help Kimble's daughter came after him with the knife afterwards. It's eating at him Kitty."

"Which is why he needs our help, Doc."

"But Kitty, Matt doesn't want our help. He'll come around. Eventually," Doc said and sat in his chair and rubbed his hair.

"Well I can't set and watch him go plum loco. I'm'a gonna get his tall hide outta that jail and talk some sense into him!" Festus announced and hurried out of Doc's office.

Doc turned to Kitty and said, "Well that's going to be a conversation Festus is going to have only with himself."

"Let him try Doc. It can't hurt any worse."

Five minutes passed and Festus came running up the stairs of Doc's office. He barged in and Doc and Kitty were still talking. They both turned to Festus and gave him a concerned look.

"Doc," Festus said through fast breaths, "Doc, Miss Kitty, uh," Festus said again catching his breath.

"Out with it Festus! What is it?"

"Doc, he's catching his breath."

"No Kitty, he's wasting mine!"

"You on'ry ol' scutter, I'm trying to tell you both that Matthew's gone."

"Gone?" Doc asked with a peculiar look.

"Festus, what do you mean, gone?"

"Gone. You know, hightailed it like an antelope bucking through the prairie fer his life! He left these!" Festus announced and held out his hand.

Kitty grabbed the note and Matt's marshal's badge from Festus and began reading. As she did, she held on to his badge tightly.

"I knowed when I seen his badge on the table with that there note, it wasn't good. What's the note say Miss Kitty?"

"Matt's resigned. This note he says was for us. He knew that Festus would find it and bring it to one of us to read. He's telegraphed and made his resignation official. Festus, he says that you're to wear the badge now." Kitty said and had to sit.

"Me? Why me? Golly bill, I can't be no marshal. That's Matthew's job."

"By God, Matt's worse off than I thought." Doc said and ran his fingers through his fraying hair.

"We have to find him Doc. Matt knows better."

"No... No... He doesn't. He's doing what he thinks he needs to do. Matt feels like he'll never kill again"

"What did those she-males have t' be in that room fer? Leave it t' a woman t' mess in his head. No offense, Miss Kitty. You're a different kind of woman," Festus said and removed his hat.

"Yeah Kitty, you're a different kind of woman," Doc said and laughed.

Kitty smiled then said, "Where could Matt be? Why would he just leave without saying something to us first?"

"There's only one place fer him t' be. The onliest place there is. I'm'a gonna go fetch him," Festus said and was heading for Doc's door when Kitty stopped him.

"Mind telling us where that is, Festus."

Through squinted eyes, Festus said, "Boot Hill."

"I'm going with you Festus."

"Aww, Miss Kitty, fergive me for saying, but that ain't no place for a woman."

"Yet the two Kimble women are there," Kitty said, almost question like.

"Aww fiddle, Miss Kitty, you and me both know why. They's has t' be. They's dead!"

"Festus, Kitty is right. She needs to go. It's only fitting she be there too. It makes sense. Get Moss to hitch up my buggy. You can take it." Doc replied.

"I'll meet you at the stable, Festus."

Festus headed out to the Moss's stable shaking his head. He still thought Miss Kitty going was a mistake.

Matt sat where all three Kimble's were buried. He stared at the ground where the women lay. He was responsible for putting them both in there. It was a hell of a thing to kill a man, but killing a woman was another. And Matt had killed two. Granted, one was by accident, but it still did not matter to him. Knowing he did was going to be something he was going to have to live with the rest of his life.

Matt turned when he heard the horse and buggy ride up. Somehow, he knew Festus would find him. However, he never expected Kitty to be with him.

Festus helped Kitty down and they both started walking in Matt's direction. They both saw Matt turn his head back to the graves.

As they approached, Matt turned and looked at Festus and said, "Festus, you shouldn't have brought Kitty here. This is no place for a woman."

"I tried t' tell her that, but Miss Kitty would have none of it. She was'a rearin' like an ol' mule on a bad day!"

Kitty just looked at Festus. She gave him that look. Festus knew then he needed to be quiet.

"Matt, this wasn't your fault. Not all criminals can be men. There are a few women who have bad bones in their bodies."

"Kimble's daughter didn't. She was manipulated by her mother."

"Yet, she came at you with a knife after you had no choice to kill her mother. Matt, can't you see, you'd be dead if you had not pulled your gun?"

"I've tried t' tell him that already Miss Kitty. Matthew wouldn't listen." Festus said.

"I heard you Festus. I just didn't want to answer. Dodge doesn't need a marshal that kills women."

"And you won't Matt. I know you. It may be eating at your insides, but deep down you know you did the right thing. It's not worth resigning over," Kitty replied.

"Kitty, you can't stand there and say I won't ever kill a woman again. You don't know that." Matt answered.

Kitty turned to Festus and looked at him then at the gun around his waist. "Festus, give me your gun," she said and held out her hand.

"What fer Miss Kitty?"

"Festus, just do it. Give me your gun."

"I don't think I should Miss Kitty."

"Festus, now, or I'll take it myself!" Kitty said and lunged for it.

"Hold yer taters, Miss Kitty. I'll give it t' you," Festus said and pulled his gun out of its holster and stuck the grip of it in her hand.

She turned back around and faced Matt. Kitty got close enough to grab his hand and then said, "Take this," and backed away from him a little and continued, "Now shoot me."

Matt looked at Kitty then down to the gun and Festus just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Kitty, this is not a very funny joke," Matt said, still holding on to the gun.

"No joke, Matt. You've got the gun. I'm a woman. Now shoot me."

"Kitty, you are crazy. I'm not going to shoot you," Matt said and threw the gun back to Festus. Festus caught it in one sweep of his arm.

"Just like you are crazy for resigning. Matt, we both know you don't want to do that. And we both know that you would not kill another woman unless it is necessitated. Let us help you. You know you can always talk to me, Doc, and Festus. And add Quint to that also." Kitty said as she moved closer to him.

"Kitty, you can't be sure about that. It could happen again."

"Matt, it won't. Trust me," Kitty said and touched his arm.

"Matthew, Miss Kitty's right. What happened in the Dodge House couldn't be helped. Those two she-males were up t' no good. That was evident. Kimble's dead ain't he?"

"Well, yeah Festus, but…"

"Aww, but nuttin' Matthew. You was legal t' do what you did."

"Come on Matt, put this back on," Kitty said and held out her hand.

Matt looked at the U. S. Marshal badge in her palm. He knew that Kitty and Festus were right. He knew that what happened with the Kimble's in the Dodge House could not have been helped. Mother Kimble was ready to pull the trigger on that shotgun when he opened the door. It was instinct that took over when he grabbed his Colt out of its holster. It just did not sink in until now.

Matt finally took the badge from Kitty and pinned it back on his shirt. When he did, Kitty smiled. Festus did also.

Kitty and Festus headed back to Doc's buggy while Matt got on his horse. They all started back to Dodge.

When all three arrived back in Dodge, Matt did not go to the marshal's office. He had one stop to make first; the telegraph office. He needed to rescind his resignation letter. Matt was not going anywhere. Dodge was always going to be his home.


End file.
